The Undying Guardian?
by Phoenix of Aura
Summary: Immortality was just a myth to the human mind allow them to show them just how wrong there are. This is my first story please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Immortal to never no the embrace of death,that is what he is, what he has become but nobody has truly understood what it means to be immortal. Some think it is the ultimate blessing able to overcome anything death ,age, and disease. To other they view it as a curse unable to find love knowing full well that you can only watch as those you love wither and die. To watch the entire world change around you knowing full well that you don't belong in it.

For one however it is both. Who is this being you may ask one who truly understand what it means to be immortal he as been called many names Susanoo, Ares, Indra, Ashura, Inari, Zeus, Ra even God himself . He is a true Immortal and this is the tale of Naruto Uzumaki.

 **/EGYPT 30000 B.C.E/**

 _ **Death..**_ that what was in the area in the air, in the sand. Smoke and fire had touched and burned some of the sand it into solid glass. In the midst of all this chaos you can see three figures in the distance. Two of these figures are what any normal person would call them inhuman. The first a brute of what could only resemble a man was on one painting of exhaustion covered in what was a futuristic armor that looked way too advanced to be from the current time. He was bleeding from his head, it could only be assumed as the life source as it was a blueish substance dripping down the strange grey skin. His armor had been partially shredded machine armor was crumpled and shattered in areas. This was the mighty being who had taken to ruling egypt with an iron grip this was En-Sabah Nur later to be know as the dreaded Apocalypse. This unholy creature would be know as the first mutant throughout all history.

Beside the grey skinned mutant stood another oddly colored being for he was not human, with purple skin and glowing eyes of hatred and death, he himself was better off than Apocalypse. For the Mad titan still stood proudly as he could for even with his might he was visibly exhausted. His entire burned as he tried to continue the fight never in all his mighty years have faced such a worthy adversary. This man had pushed him to the closest he had ever come to death her sweet hand was so close yet so far to him. Yes the being this being was the Mad Titan himself Thanos.

Now you may be wondering who could be possibly be able to damage these two monsters, That would be our third and final figure, compared to the other figures at first glance he was a just an average looking human. A man of above average muscle build with golden sun kissed hair and eyes of a raging blue. The man was about six feet two inches with tan skin. On the side of his face were three whiskers like scars on his face. His eyes were filled with determination, he stood back up as he screamed at the top ready to continue the fight, hope filled him as he was ready to save humanity from these threats.

"Come child let this great and utter battle come to an end so that I may worship her" Spoke the mighty Thanos as he charged at the young man rage burned

Apocalypse had risen as well and was ready summoning a sword to his command he charged as well ready to strike down all

There cries echoed throughout the sand as the final battle would determine the fate of the world.

 **/2016 Lower Manhattan/**

Naruto had awoken from this dream startled. In his bed of his loft apartment wondering what that dream meant. Getting out bed he went to the restroom to wash up thinking on the strange as it was almost a memory to him. He would put that off for now because it as now time to start the day.

Little did he know this would not be the first time that a memory like this would resurface for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Manhattan/**

After washing up after the strange dream Naruto went into his kitchen area to cook himself a hearty breakfast of eggs and toast with some fresh strawberries. After eating Naruto dressed himself in a simple maroon t-shirt a pair of blue jeans and a light grey zipper sweatshirt. After Naruto finished that he gathered his packed lunch and set off to retrieve his bike, with that our hero set off into town to pick up a few things.

 **/Queens/**

Peter Parker woke to the sound of of his alarm blaring. Smashing the snooze button Peter rolled over to look at the clock seeing as it was only 8:00 in the morning he did not need to be at school until 8:15 he would be fine. Turning over to go back to sleep he was content with just going back to a minute 8:00 he was going to be late.

"Oh shit I gonna be late!" Screamed Peter.

Jumping from his bed he scrambled to get dressed and sprinted out the door trying with all his teen strength not to be late for school. Hoping on his own bike he pedaled with all his might.

Naruto was on his way through Queens at the moment in order to pick up some parts for his bike hoping to find them relatively cheap at the stores down there. As he waited at the crosswalk for the stupid light to change. These evil things were the bane of human existence, the demonic little lights always torture him. As the torture of waiting was slowly killing the brain cells of our resident hero he decided to take a look at his phone to see the time 8:12 it read well it should be time get a good bite from one of the local shops in town. As he wasn in his own thoughts he failed to notice the speeding target that was descending towards him.

"Look out man I can't stop." Yelled Peter as he tried to slam on his breaks.

Unable to stop, Peter slammed into Naruto full force, flipping over him and landing in the street.

While stunned for a few seconds Peter could not react in time to realise that a speeding car was barreling towards him. Peter looked away as he fully expected to be flattened by today would not be that day as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanking the boy out of the way of mechanical death machine.

"Jesus Christ kid are you trying to end up like a pancake today!" as naruto dropped the young boy on his ass. Peter looked up at his would-be savior only to drop his head in shame as it was the same dude he had smashed into.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where i was going because I was gonna be late for school cause were going on a trip to a research facility today"

As peter looked to gather his bike we looked in absolute horror as his bike was absolutely destroyed by the car that previously tried to turn him into a greasy smear on the side of the road.

"Oh man how the hell am I going to make it now." Peter spoke as he looked down in sadness.

Now Naruto just stared at the kid contemplating on what to do, the young boy was in a rush just trying to further his education he couldn't be overly upset with him. Now the true problem was if he was going to help him or not. Weighing the options Naruto had made his decision.

"Hey kid look how about you take my bike so you can get to whatever it is you want to go to." Naruto said.

Peter just stared at him as if just grew a second head. He could not believe what he just heard the man he just ran into and saved his life just to give him his bike just to help him get to a field trip.  
"Mister why the heck do you want to help me I've done nothing but cause trouble for you?" Peter looked at him with awe at his generosity.

"Well to be honest I have two reasons one i like to think of myself as being a hero because everyone needs a hero once and while, and reason two was because I have a gut feeling that you need to be on that bus for that trip." Naruto said with smile.

"But I-i…" Peter started.

"But nothing you're taking the bike and getting an education. Don't think of it as taking it you're borrowing it to save your own skin kid not get going man."

Peter smiled as he took the bike and got on he started to pedal away before looking back one more time.

"Thanks for being a hero man." peter yelled as he pedaled away.

Naruto watched him leave waving to him as he smiled he yelled back

"Don't worry kid just be a hero for someone else alright!"

Naruto watched as he sped around a corner disappearing into the city. He could only shake his head as he thought on the strange encounter with the young boy. What a strange boy he thought he just need to be more careful other wise he might get hit by a bus or something.

 **BAM!**

As Naruto was crossing the street he should have followed his own advice as a bus had decided to smash him. Sending him flying across the pavement. One thing did cross his mind though what number was that bus.


	3. Chapter 3

Well that really fucking hurt

Naruto thought honestly getting hit by a bus going about 30 miles an hour really hurts. Scraping himself off the pavement bleeding a little from his head Naruto noticed that his arm was out of its socket so he decided to put that back before anyone approached him there was already a crowd starting to form trying to see the supposed carnage.

The bus driver slammed on the brakes and proceed to get out to check on the poor pedestrian she slammed into and she had just finally gotten a job that allowed her to work after the incident that happened a few years ago.

"Hey sir are you alrigh…." The driver could not believe what her eyes could see there stood the man completely unharmed. She was at least going 34 miles an hour that combined with the fact that he was driving a 12-ton bus. Yet here he was completely unharmed as if it was just give him a backrub.

"Ow man that was my bad I should have looked both ways I'm okay though." said Naruto

The bus driver looking in utter disbelief no words could escape her mouth as the young man she struck approached him something inside her felt off it was if she knew this man from somewhere.

" Hey look there is no need to call an ambulance I ok really I…."

Before naruto could say another word the driver fell to her knees crying. This wasn't do to the fact that she had almost killed someone. No it was because she had remembered.

"Umm miss are you okay i'm pretty sure I got hit by the bus not you". Naruto said.

" I always thought you died that day that the smoke or the building itself were what had killed you." she managed to say among her sobbing and tears.

As Naruto heard those words he started to take a really good look at the crying women. She was definitely shorter than him about five to six inches, she had light brown hair and as of this moment puffy eyes which he could tell were brown in color. All in all the women seem perfectly fine except for her leg. There was something off about it looked bent slightly the left. Looking more closely naruto could see that it was not a real leg at all it was a prosthetic.

Naruto suddenly grabbed his head in pain flashing images burned into his memory. His skull felt like it would collapse within. He could remember smoke fire a loud rumbling and finally a massive object falling on his head. Now he remembered it was onthat day, yes forever that day would be a reminder to him of why he gave up being a hero. That day was….

/ **September 11, 2001/**

It was a warm fall day in New York City the city was just starting a brand new day. The birds were singing, flowers and trees were getting ready to turn into their lovely shades. Yes today was going to be another perfect day.

Yes today was just another day in paradise and what you may ask goes great with paradise a nice hearty 5 dollar breakfast sandwich. That was today's breakfast of champions for Welles Crowther. A young man working in the financial area Welles was making his way up to his office on the 104 floor. As he got into the elevator he noticed another man was sprinting to the elevator. It was best friend and co worker Naruto.

"Hold the elevator man"! Naruto yelled.

It was almost tempting to just let it close but Welles was not that kind of man. He didn't want the unfortunate event of his friend having to climb 104 flights of stairs they both had due that more than once due to some unhelpful fellow employes. Thankfully Welles had managed to form a bond with someone who shared in his pain. That somebody his friend naruto.

"Alright man you need to stop flirting with the ladies" spoke Welles as Naruto made his way into the elevator

" I can't help it man new york has some of the finest ladies in the world and a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do my friend". Naruto huffed as he was trying to catch his breath.

"You're gonna get your ass kicked one of these days" welles smiled.  
"Not so long you got that lucky bandana of yours so long as you have that I can keeping on trying I mean come on you remember the twins. Naruto said with a smile.

Welles punched naruto in the shoulder playfully.

"Yeah I remember dude that was one hell of a party I got to admit that was a hell of a saturday".

"Of course it was man who knew asians were that flexible". Naruto joked

The two men shared a good laugh at the fond memories that they had shared at a bar after a rough night at the office. That day almost broke both of the two young, after a long day's work the two decide to get a couple drinks down at the local bar. However there night turned for the better when they met a pair of lovely ladies, and the night took a very awesome 360 turn.

"We are still going on that trip to Miami before you go to FDNY right? Naruto asked man

" Yep it's gonna be awesome man I can't wait" Welles responded

The elevator opened up and both men made their way to their offices,

"Well Naruto I'll see you after work."

"Alright bro don't work to hard take care of yourself ." NAruto said. After parting ways with welles naruto began settling into his desk soon he began his work beginning the work day.

 **/8:59 A.M South Tower/**

It had been a productive two hours for Naruto filing some files, appealing some claims help people fill out some loans, yes today was going to be just a normal day or so he thought…

Panic that what was now gripped the people of the south tower. A plane out of nowhere had smashed into the north tower with a massive explosion engulfing several levels of the building now smoke was billowing out of the building. The manager were now calling for the evacuation of the south tower and now he was helping others get into the elevator and send them back down to hopefully escape. As it was naruto's turn to get down he heard the screaming of a women he turned a round to see something coming towards the was another plane.

"Everybody Get DOWN'! Naruto screamed

But it was too late the plane hit several floors below the shock wave sent everything and everyone sprawling to the ground the power was flickering as fire alarms were going off. Dust and asbestos had fallen from the ceiling covering others in it.

As Naruto picked himself from off the ground he began to look around at all the carnage that was currently on his floor he could see the panic and fear in his fellow employees eyes. This was an all too familiar scene to him but he would not allow the same fear to claim finding the strength Naruto stood and began to help others before he began barking orders for others to head for the stairs.

After helping the last of his floor evacuate he what his next mission was to check for survivors on the lower floors. Making his way down to the lower levels that the plane had struck the levels naruto could hear screaming coming from below. He rounded a corner to see a woman whose leg was trapped under some concrete as some fire was slowly creeping up on to her. On instinct Naruto sprinted over to her finding a unknown strength inside him he grabbed the pieces of concrete and lifted them with little effort and threw them to the side as if they're nothing but softballs. Naruto looked the once over noticing the leg was in very bad shape. It was nothing but a piece of meat in a grinder.

"Hey You're gonna be okay I am going to get you out of here alright?" naruto spoke calmly. Trying to reassure the women.

"Please Help me I don't want to die." the women begged she was absolutely in a state of terror.

"Your Not gonna die okay I'm going to get you out of here okay, Do you have a name miss?'

"Samantha" she responded

"Alright Sam do you have a family?" Naruto asked

"Yes I have a husband and a two year old son." she sobbed

"Okay Samantha I need you to focus on those two right now okay because I swear I'm going to get you out of here and you are gonna see them again okay."

She nodded that was all naruto needed, picking the women up naruto angled her so that she was on his back he began his descent down the stairs he was going to make sure this woman lived even if he died doing so.

Taking the women down stairs was fairly difficult on his way down Naruto ran into Welles on the 75th floor who had his red bandana around his face to shield himself from the smoke, and had a group of survivors with him trying to get them to safety. Welles told naruto that firefighters had made their way inside and were battling the flames. He also said that he was gonna go help them and asked naruto to lead the rest of the group out of the building. Naruto reluctantly agreed telling him that the building might not be able to hold the weight of the burning jet fuel that was causing the support beams to severely weaken.

Welles understood that and said that he would meet be out of the building by 10:00 it was now 9:27 as naruto saw on his watch. Before Welles left Naruto yelled at him to be safe and hoping to see him again, Saying their goodbyes for what would be the last time.

As Naruto reach the ground floor with his passengers in tow he sprinted out the door to get samantha to a nearby ambulance that was a half a city block away he managed to Get the help of some medics, so the women was placed into the truck very easily and was quickly on its way to a hospital.

Satisfied that he helped keep his promise to the women naruto quickly looked down at his watch to see that it was 9:58 he knew that Welles would be out by now so he prepared to go help move more people out of harm's way. As he made his back he saw something that would forever be engrained into his mind for the rest of his days…

The south tower was collapsing.


	4. Chapter 4

**2996…** that was how many lives had been extinguished in an hour and half ash and soot now caked to the skin of Naruto. He had forgotten how long it had been since New york city thought the world was coming to an end he had just kept digging trying to find anyone that may have survived this horrific event.

He had not stopped, he had not eaten he barely drank anything he had just kept digging. Naruto's hands were bleeding and slightly burned his fingernails had actually were breaking off. He just kept digging, hoping to god that he would not find what he was looking for. What would you ask was he looking for? It was his dear friend Welles Crowther for naruto had not found his friend and when the second tower collapsed Naruto feared the worse. So to say Naruto was desperate was an understatement.

What Naruto failed to realize was that our blond hero would be entering his third week of digging for corpses with no sleep,food or water. Even for an immortal like himself this would still be taxing on his body still he would press on.

As he pulled more rubble to the side he notice a hole in some of the rubble with light peeking he could see something inside … a body

"Hey I found someone"! Naruto screamed in horse naruto was waving his arm to signal for assistance. Rescue crews rushed to help him dig the body out the were pulling pounds of rubble and debris away. Hoping to god it wasn't his…

 **/Present/**

Naruto could not believe what he remembered so much pain had happened to him as well and this women what plagued her for so long and yet he had forgotten this one of the most painful events that occurred in the U.S history. How is this even possible? He was 28 there is no possible way that he was there. He only would have been 13 years old when the attack on the world trade center, shouldn't he? What was going on this was confusing the young man. He would have to put this mind shattering question on hold and figure out his problems. Right now he had to deal with a sobbing women hopefully able to calm her down.

"Alright Samantha I think it's time you stop crying" Naruto replied softly only to see the her lift her head only to smile at him.

"You remember me I can't believe it you saved my life I can't thank you enough". As she gave naruto a hug.

"Well you could always treat me to a bowl of ramen or something I think that would be more than enough". Naruto said. Samantha could not believe what he said he had saved her life he could have asked for anything and all the man wanted was a bowl of ramen. Well that had to be what our protagonist wanted I guess that's what she'll give him but first she wasn going to have to make a report because this had turned out to be a hell of a day.

 **/Portugal/**

Pena Palace one of the seven wonders of Portugal its beauty used for such extravagant events for the countries government officials yes it was such a beautiful palace.The castle stands on the top of a hill in the Sintra Mountains above the town of Sintra, and on a clear day it can be easily seen from Lisbon and much of its metropolitan area. It is a national monument and constitutes one of the major expressions of 19th-century Romanticism in the world. Yes was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

However behind the gilded doors of the palace lay a man who was tasked with up keeping the sanctity of the palace and historical park fell under the care of an up and coming politician this young man was currently one of the most powerful men in portugal. Now you may ask how this man gained such influence in politics you might for he seemingly appeared out of nowhere and suddenly gained this majority. It was as if he had the people were just pulled along by him almost as if they were puppets on strings….

Now what was this man doing you may ask he would be with his most likely very busy schedule well the man would be watching the world news right now looking for any story to kill his current boredom.

/And now we turn to to the big apple where a man survived being struck by a bus with little to no injuries this truly a miracle as to be able to be struck with absolutely no injuries/

Hm.. no that peeked a little interest in our dear politician. Perhaps he was similar to him yes perhaps this man could be a mutant. One who could take unlimited damage yes that could very well be use to his plans and especially his gods.

Before he could continue his train of thought the television changed to an image of the said man who survived. The man began sip his imported wine are ready planning on how to get this man under his thumb but first he had to see what he was dealing with.

/Now the young man had decided not to press charges also due to the fact that the young man assisted in helping the driver who was a survivor of the 911 attacks was the person who rescued her from the building/.

The man spit out his drink he could not believe it the man was **him,** the enemy of his god one who had cursed him to server this god of destruction. For the god himself told him

" **BEWARE OF THE MAN WITH BLONDE HAIR AND WHISKERS."**

If his god feared this man then he needed to be dealt as soon as possible. Pressing a button on the side of his chair to bring up his intercom for a person maid.

"Maria I need your assistance hurr up to my quarters!" The man barely held back from screaming, his mind going a mile a minute thinking on how to take down this menace in order to satisfy the bloodlust of his hungry god.

Soon the maid entered into panicked and scared that her master was in dire trouble When she entered she saw that he was angry to the point that the veins in his skull were showing.  
"My lord are you alright you're bleeding". The women stuttered out.

It was true in his anger the man crushed the wine glass in his hand and several shards had imbedded themselves into his palm causing it to bleed.

"I am fine Maria please get me a bandage and get me Gabriel and Amelia and send them to me now and if they aren't here in five minutes I find them myself" He snarled

" Yes sir right away." the women almost sprinted out of his office. Hoping to find the two guardians that were hired by her master. The maid soon made her way over to a painting reaching behind it she pulled the painting open revealing a compartment. This held a small computer which was used to summon her masters guardians. With that she pressed the button calling for the monsters that guarded her master.

Now we find our Politician pacing back in forth lost in thought wondering where the hell were the mercenaries he hired to enforce his will. He did not had to wait long soon his door opened by itself as a rush of black smoke charged into the room, followed behind by a women in tight black and purple spandex her hair was done in a long ponytail on her head was a weird designed set of vision goggles shaped like that of a spider.

Soon the shadow began to to take shape and formed into a human being. This became a man in black his body covered in ammo belts and grenade launcher holder. He had a black trenchcoat draped over him, on his face was a pure white bone mask. This man looked as if he was death himself these two were infamous killers each having over 15 confirmed assassinations to their names. In fact the only person who had more kills than them was the inspiration for these killers, That would be the legendary Winter Soldier. But these two also had names for themselves, you see these were…

"My Dear friends I have a job for you of the utmost importance. Our politician said "I need you to bring me this man". As a picture of man was placed on the screen

" I want this one brought to me alive but just barely." this got a smirk out of both of the Assassins. This was going to be fun. Who was on the screen you may ask it was a picture of Naruto.

" I expect the best out of you two do not fail me now go My Reaper and Widowmaker bring him to me.

The Assassins bowed before raising their heads and each spoke his name.

"Of Course Lord Doflamingo" spoke the women

" **Death Shall come to him by your hand Lord Don Quixote. Spoke reaper**

Soon they left leaving Doflamingo to his thoughts soon he thought he and his god would have their revenge on Naruto very soon as used his mutant ability to slice the Tv in pieces.

Soon revenge will be theirs.


	5. Chapter 5

**/New York/**

To say Naruto had quite a day would be quite a bit of an understatement. From helping a wimpy teen, to being smashed into by a bus, supposedly he was at the 9/11 terrorist attack and that he saved the supposed life of the women that had struck him with a bus.

Yep today was just another hectic day in his life. Now how could he possibly top the day off. He was invited to dine with Samantha and her family. to be invited to a house for supposedly saving the person's life. Yeah this was weird at least in his mind. There were still so many questions that were plaguing Naruto. Why could he not remember?, Where did he find the strength to lift that heavy debris? How did he survive a full strike from the bus? These were but a few questions and there were few answers anyone could really give him.

But now here he was standing in front of what is a lovely two story colonial house made of a white painted aluminium siding with two roman windows and a sturdy oak wood door. Overall it was a lovely home that just showed it was supposed to be warm and inviting.

Naruto proceeded to knock on the door and wait. From behind the door the door he could here "Just a Minute" it was obviously Samantha. The door then suddenly opened and there stood a small child. Well that was surprising there staring back at naruto was a small child with light brown hair he had bright blue eyes that showed the eyes of youth and curiosity. The funny thing was the small kid had his arm in a green cast showing the kid might be a little adventurous. He probably thought he was superhero considering he had an ironman t-shirt on.

"Uh Hi is your mother here" Naruto said

 **Slam**... and he shut the door on him. Yeah that figures smart little kid slamming the door on a complete stranger. That sound pretty reasonable.

"Tommy!" Screamed Samantha. Before the reopened quickly and stood Samantha in a simple black dress. "Sorry about that he does that sometimes with new people" Samantha said outloud. Naruto could only laugh at the family antics. Before he was let inside.

It was a beautiful home full of energy and life It had warm feeling that let everyone who entered into to be at peace and make themselves at home.

"Wow you have a lovely home" Naruto commented. As he admired the wonderful home/

"Oh Thank You" Sam replied before he offered to take his coat. Naruto had managed to change into a simple dress shirt and pants that made him look a little professional. Naruto was surprised to see that the little boy tommy was clinging to the metal leg as if the man was going to murder them. Naruto could smile awkwardly. Luckily someone did defused the situation as a voice came from the upstairs.

"Honey who's at the door" spoke a deep voice as they were descending the stairs.

"It 's the guest I told you we would be having James." As a tall man rounded the corner Naruto could see the man with sandy blond hair a simple green v-neck and a pair of khakis.

"Oh you must be the man I've heard about I'm James Johnson." As the man offered a handshake which Naruto Accepted.

"Naruto Uzumaki". As he responded with a smile. The two men could feel just an utter amount of respect each other as they shook hands.

"Well why don't we all gather in the dining room The food almost done cooking I'll be in there shortly." spoke Samantha as she made her way back to the kitchen to finish the rest of the meal.

While they were waiting Naruto and James were having some conversation on what they do for a living for James he was a Psychiatrist who had a very keen interest in helping those who were suffering with physical amputation it was actually how he had met samantha. After a couple years together the decided to marry in 2008 and had had tommy a couple months later. Actually they also had another son Eric who was 16 he was born from Samantha's first marriage the man died in a car accident a few months before Eric was born so it really hadn't affected the eldest son of the Johnson's but James was happy to have two sons to raise with a wonderful women.

Naruto could only smile as he heard the story it brought a sense of pride that he was able to help someone even if indirectly make a new family and see them growing and succeeding in life. As they were talking James brought up how he needed to thank Naruto for saving Samatha and Indirectly bringing them together.

"Dinner's ready". As Sam brought out a warm feast of Lasagna that absolutely looks Mouth watering. Soon both Tommy and Eric joined the rest at the dinner table.

Eric look puzzled at who the newcomer was sitting at the table so he asked.

"Who are you?'' spoke the young teen Before naruto answered Sam beat him to the punch so to speak.

"Eric, Tommy do know the stories of the hero who saved my life during the world trade center attacks. This is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the man who saved my life." Both of the boys were shocked this was the man who saved their mom's life and the reason they had her, If it were possible there jaws would be on the ground right now. Before Eric could say anything his little brother decided to interject loudly.

"WOW YOUR A SUPERHERO THAT SAVED MY MOM." the child screamed Before going on sugar filled rant trying to see if he had any superpowers, or a rival villain. If he knew about the Avengers or anyone else, But he was cut off by both parents saying that he was just an average guy.

"Now tommy let's eat first in peace before you question the poor man to death" Spoke Samantha with a hearty smile. So the nice family and Naruto sat down to a wonderful dinner, making small talk and enjoying the relative peace in the humble. To all of them they wish it could last forever. Unfortunately it would not.

 **/Harbor/**

A ship could be seen pulling into one of the many harbors of New york ready to unload and load cargo. As the shipping crates were being unloaded many of the workers would fail to notice several beings sneak off the ship. One ziplining across the beams, the other rushing in a black smoke.

The black smoke Soon began to take shape into the form of the vile reaper. Satnding on the land that he once called home. Now here he was back in black, ready to kill before moving on he let out a dark chuckle before whispering.

" **Death walks among you"...**


	6. Chapter 6

**/Naruto's Apartment/**

Dinner had been nice with the family, Naruto had never been so full in his life that lasagna was one of the best he had ever tasted. Naruto took great comfort in having being in the company of others he could not really describe it, but it felt he really needed to interact with others it had been such a long time since he interacted with people.

As Naruto got out of his dinner clothes and into his pj's which were simple sweats and an undershirt. He paused before he entered his bed

"Huh? When was the last time I hung out with somebody?"

To be honest, Naruto had not gone out with someone in forever whether it was grabbing a brewski with some bros or taking a nice buxom lady on a date. Yeah, It was rather lonely for Naruto, no family, friends, or lovers. Or at least that's what he thought, now he had these new memories of his were something.

Egypt? The World Trade Center, What could possibly be next? Naruto was too tired to figure these things out right now. So he would put it off for now. Naruto soon began to also think about Samantha and her offer that she had for him,

Yes before Naruto left Samantha and her family's home she wanted to invite him to the upcoming memorial event that was coming up soon. This being the 15th year of 9/11 the site was looking to honor those who have sacrificed and those who were lost.

It was truly going to be a spectacular event. The president was going to speak, As well as many of the survivors and other dignitaries.

Samantha was going to speak at the event and finally she would get the chance to reveal her supposed savior to the world if she would let him?

Naruto agreed and that was all said and done so now all they had to do was see to the preparations and get the approval from the board. Samantha said she would take care of all the trouble.

Naruto could not be more grateful for her, He absolutely hated paperwork it was like a plague to him, Maybe in a past life he had so much paperwork that it had broken him. That was a funny thought.

Naruto let out a yawn as he began to doze off as the sleep began to take a strong grip on him. As his eyes got heavy Naruto had come to terms with one thing it had been one hell of a day. Maybe sleep would help… Or so he thought.

 **/Japan Period ?/**

The land of the rising sun was in chaos, a war had come and had destroyed the land. Bodies littered the land, The hills of green had been dyed a bright red from the blood of its victims. No one had been spared the horror of war. Men, women, children, from the old and sick to the meek and feeble. Nothing stood in the path of war.

It was disgusting, how could this have happened? Could power be the reason dividing the country its simple factions grabbing for power? This was almost as if the gods had abandoned the land and was now giving them punishment.

The battle was as if two gods had been rampaging against each other.

"Pull Keep Him DOWN!"

Samurai grunted in an effort to bring down a beast that was barely recognized as human. A being Three times the size of a normal human, He has a comparatively small face, with bloodshot eyes underneath small eyebrows a hooked nose, a long chin, often with thick veins on his forehead, pronounced lines around his nose stemming from his angry sneering, and extremely pronounced crow's feet below his lower eyelid creases.

He has very long, thick, swept-back black hair that resembles a mane, a wavy, waist-length fu-Manchu mustache, and a spiky goatee along with a pair of long, thick, light horns curved forward on each side of his head.

This was the legendary creature that would be dubbed the devil known as Kaido. He had hundreds of ropes with arrows and spears trying to pull the great creature down.

It was not going well Kaido had been using his great kan abo to smash the soldiers into blood sausage. The samurai was holding on for dear life praying that the ropes would hold.

"YOU CAN NOT HOLD ME, YOU INSECTS I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

Kaido was in full fury ready to make sure these puny men were crushed under his mighty club. Everyone would bow down to him he would make sure that the world would fear the king of beasts he was the new god.

Soon the thundering of hooves in the distance could be heard, A lone horse and its rider were speeding toward the lumbering giant his golden hair blown in the breeze clad in full crimson armor a katana on his hip. Naruto charged at Kaido knowing full well he could defeat him.

He had taken everything from him, his home, his family , his children, his wife. Kaido had taken everything from him, Naruto was not strong enough to save his family, Now unbridled rage was in him it was time for revenge.

"KAIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto leaped from his horse and drew his katana, gliding through the air, Naruto landed on Kaido and stabbing the giant in the eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Kaido screamed in pain, his rage caused all the ropes to snap and now he was a raging monster who had dared to wound the mighty god. Swinging his kan abo Kaido struck the ground causing a massive earthquake and had slaughtered the soldiers. Before he slammed it again raising the earth causing it to raise. In one swing Kaido had raised and entire mountain by himself.

"WHO STABBED ME I"LL CRUSH YOU"

"You don't remember me, do you. You took everything from me prepare for my vengeance!"

Kaido removed the blade that was in his eye socket it might have missed his cornea so he might recover sight in his eye. As Kaido lowered his gaze to from his good eye he looks at naruto.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU I DON'T REMEMBER YOU BUT SOON YOU'RE DEAD!.

Oh that was it Naruto lost it all he could see was red. The last thing before it began to turn fuzzy were nine glowing tails.

/Two Weeks Later/

Clint Barton was having a pretty normal day, Fury had briefed him on how he would be overseeing the president as he spoke today at the 9/11 memorial. Yep, just a simple guard duty mission. It should just be a simple job and was going to be a decent pay grade as well.

As Hawkeye watched over the spectators he began to go over the final check with the rest of security, Clint was making sure everything was going to go absolutely smooth.

" All units check in"

"South Checking in"

"North Checking in"

"East checking in"

"West checking in"

"Hawk In"

"Really Clint was that really necessary?"

That was the voice of Hawkeye's natural partner The deadly Natasha Romanov otherwise known as the Black Widow. This lovely woman was the backup for the couldn't be too careful this after all was the leader of the free world.

"Everyone is checked in sir we are ready." One of the secret services said over the radio.

"Alright, Potus is moving out."

Soon the museum began to fill with spectators and guest speakers. Everyone was on edge, emotions were pretty high this was a memorable day.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the president of the United States".

The audience erupted into applause as he took the podium. The president began to speak about the tragedy and heroic events that took place on that fateful day.

"Welles Crowther, a 24-year-old former volunteer firefighter, worked a finance job in the South Tower when terrorists struck on Sept. 11, 2001.

After his heroism that day, he became known to many as, simply, "the man in the red bandana," who gave his life so that others might live.

At the dedication of the 9/11 Memorial and Museum in New York today, President Obama paid tribute to the men and women who lost their lives when terrorists struck nearly 13 years ago. Their final moments, he said, were a testament to the "true spirit of 9/11: love, compassion, sacrifice."

"In those awful moments after the South Tower was hit, some of the injured huddled in the wreckage of the 78th floor. The fires were spreading; the air was filled with smoke. It was dark, and they could barely see. It seemed as if there was no way out," Obama said.

"And then, there came a voice: clear, calm, saying he had found the stairs. A young man, in his 20s, strong, emerged from the smoke and, over his nose and his mouth, he wore a red handkerchief. … He led those survivors down the stairs to safety and carried a woman on his shoulders down 17 flights," the president said. "And then he went back."

Since then, "a generation of service members, our 9/11 generation, have served with honor … [and] our SEALs made sure justice was done," Obama added, referring to the assault on the Pakistan compound of 9/11 mastermind Osama bin Laden.

But, the president said, ours is "a nation that stands tall and united and unafraid because no act of terror can match the strength and character of our country. Like the great wall and bedrock that embrace us today, nothing can ever break us."we tell their story so that generations yet unborn will never forget … men and women who rushed into an inferno."

Clint had tuned out of the speech halfway through as he scanned through the crowd making sure nobody did anything stupid. As he began his round he saw that everything was normal. No terrorists that tried to downplay their emotions preparing for a suicide bombing. Yep, everything was fine.

As the speech was beginning to wrap up Hawkeye did notice something, one of the VIPs began whispering to another before he quickly got up and began to sneak around to the back. Must need to hit the can that was pretty much what he would have done in the middle of a speech.

As Clint was about to turn his head back to the crowd in the corner of his eye, it was the same VIP but instead of going right the man went left. Now that might not be suspicious to most civilians but to clint and the other security, it was the bathroom were in the right half of the building.

"Hey guys correct me if I'm wrong but bathrooms are in the right wing right?"

" Affirmative Agent Barton why do you ask"?

"That's what I thought to be advised we have a possible bogey heading to the west sector over".

"Roger that Hawkeye should we move to intercept?"

Negative I've got eyes on him he tries anything I'll put him down".

As Hawkeye began to follow the Vip from the balcony Black widow was trying to enquire some information about the mysterious person. As she uses the cameras to get a glimpse of his face she had another computer begin to run a facial recognition on the person to dig up some info to see if he was a threat. There she finally got a match and she could not believe who it was.

Naruto really hated wearing a suit it was so demeaning to him he felt that it always hugged him in the wrong places. Honestly, it felt like he was a dancing monkey, huh maybe that's why they called them monkey suits.

Anywho Naruto really had to use the bathroom and of course, he had gotten lost and now he was just stumbling around like a newborn calf just great.

Once again Naruto rounded another corner and nothing yep this is absolutely useless.

"Clint I got some info for you the VIP is Naruto Uzumaki a Brigadier General."

"Okay, so he is American so that everything seems to be okay."

"Yeah if it weren't for the fact that he was born in 1918 and was killed in the Korean war!"

Oh, that was not good this person was possibly in disguise which could spell trouble, this most likely was an assassin sent to kill somebody. Unfolding his bow he quickly drew an arrow and was prepared to fire but before he did there was somebody approaching him. It was a female security officer.

"What the hell I said nobody to approach the perp".

It was official naruto was lost and nobody was able to help him yeah Samantha was going to kill him. As he turned he noticed something red in the corner of his eye. Naruto looked to see a small case emblazed on the wall inside it was a small piece of cloth. It was a bandana not just any it was the red bandana of his fallen friend Welles Crowther.

As Naruto approached the display he felt nostalgia wash over him the battle he and his friend had the many fun nights.

"I don't know if you and I were really friends but these memories I have if they're real or not but if you and I were friends thank you for being so kind."

"Excuse me, sir?"

Naruto turned to see women standing who was with security. Well thank you there was a god somebody could actually help him.

" Ah I'm sorry I got lost looking for the bathroom and I guess ended up here."

"That is not a problem sir, did you know this person sir?"

"Yeah this was a good friend and I hope I can remember him for a long time" As Naruto gave a smile.

" Well if you don't me asking sir I think others also want to meet sir."

"Oh really who?.

"The heavenly demon"

 **BANG**

The security Guard shot Naruto as he began to crumple to the floor the security guard began to change form to reveal Widowmaker. Her sniper rifle strapped to her back she had accomplished her mission and now was waiting for the call of Reaper. Everything was going as planned, or so she thought.

An arrow shot through the air and embedded in the front of widowmaker and into the wall. She quickly turned around drawing her sniper rifle and opened fire on hawkeye. As she unloaded bullets, she had almost forgotten about her target. She decided to cut her losses and get outta here.

As she turned to grab the target she met him with a fist of iron to her face sending her flying. The target was standing now with a what seemed to be an arm covered in black looking steel. That was strange why the hell was he not down for the count she shot him point blank albeit at nonlethal measures but it should have at least kept him down.

Widowmaker was in trouble now facing two opponents one at close the other at a distance was troublesome for herself luckily she was not alone. As a smug grin formed on her blue face.

"What are you smirking at you bitch!"

Naruto rushed at the female assassin steel coated fist raised to pound this woman into the ground. Naruto didn't care that his hand was now steel or the fact that he just been shot he just wanted to crush this woman.

Widowmaker ducked underneath the wild punch and used her grappling hook to launch to a better position she would rather deal with the long range bowman than the blonde target. She would let reaper deal with him. Suddenly an arrow struck right next to her head she was about to open fire before she heard a rapid beeping. Widowmaker rolled out of the way before an explosion engulfed the platform.

Naruto began sprinting toward the rest of the spectators in order to get them to safety that explosion had caused some form of panic by now. As Naruto sprinted with all his might hoping that Samantha and her family had gotten out by now she had brought her whole family with them. That made his heart drop into his stomach hopefully they did not get trampled.

"Mommy where are you?"

Naruto looked to see that cry it was Tommy the youngest son of Samantha he was by himself in tears, the poor kid must have gotten separated when the explosion occurred and the panic must have knocked him away.

"Tommy!"

Naruto reached Tommy and picked the poor boy up and began to sprint to the exit.

As Naruto carried the small boy toward the exit. As they passed underneath skylight a shadow fell over it naruto looked up to see a rush of a black smoke rush toward the skylight and smash through bringing a rain of glass and steel came down on the two.

Naruto wrapped his body around Tommy in an effort to shield the young boy. In his mind, there was no way he could stop the debris from crushing them, as he braced for the impact his body felt his body stiff like a rod.

The black iron must be an automatic defense because in one second the armor spread to his entire body and completely shielded them both.

Both of Naruto and Tommy were in shock they had survived. The black steel on Naruto had returned to back to his arm and stayed there, for a moment the two were safe or so they thought.

The black smoke landed in front of the two boys, it then began to take the shape of a man and he was not here for a good time. Reaper had arrived and he was not happy, in a matter of seconds reaper had drawn his hellfire shotgun and began to unload on the two boys.

Naruto with what were unnatural reflexes grabbed Tommy and threw him out of the way as the steel coated Naruto's body protecting him from the gunfire. This iron was very useful as a shield now all he needed was a weapon to fight back, these two assassins were sent to get him as they were the ones targeting him and did not care who got in their way.

Naruto felt something poke him in the palm of his hand it was a black steel rod.

Maybe he had found his weapon, the rod began to fall out of his palm growing to a few feet in length the rod felt perfect in weight yeah this would do nicely, now it was time to go on the offensive.

Naruto started to rush Reaper who had still kept firing at Naruto the bullets bouncing off him, Reaper attempted to swap to his wraith form to order to avoid being smacked but today was not that day the rod smashed into Reaper through his wraith form. Smashing into a melted fire truck.

Reaper enraged at being struck reaper swapped to the grenade launcher and unloaded onto naruto pushing him back into a display as explosions slammed him in the face, the iron was actually was cracking under the heat and pressure. Naruto in desperation threw the iron rod at reaper in an attempt to halt the grenades but it did nothing.

 **"YES, NOW DIE,DIE, DIE"**

Smoke began to swarm around reaper as he channeled the souls of the damned before unleashing a bullet storm in all directions. The bullets hammered into naruto as he tried to press reaper. But all the damage the Iron defense could not hold and cracked apart. With no defense naruto absorbed the bullets like a sponge tripping naruto knocking him to the ground bleeding profusely.

As Reaper strolled over to his kill he had to make sure the target was still alive, unfortunately. Naruto slowly was getting to his feet as blood pooled around him, As he saw reaper approach Naruto he threw down his spent shotguns and pulled brand new ones from nowhere. As Naruto dropped his head knowing that he had lost something caught his eye. A red bandana, the one that belonged to his fallen friend in the chaos of the first fight in must have come undone from its perch and on instinct must have picked it up.

Naruto was flooded with the memories of his friend the wonderful times they had shared. Naruto reached for the bandana only to see a black boot stomp on it. In that moment everything fell away this man had disregarded a fallen hero and a friend, It was as if he trampled on the very grave of this person. Naruto would not stand for that not one bit.

 **"RIP HIM TO SHREDS NARUTO!"**

Yeah, it was time to go berserk, a red bubbling mass exploded out of naruto as he roared the energy formed into the shape of a fox and Naruto smashed into reaper. Sending him into a wall straight thru to where hawkeye and widowmaker were fighting.

Noticing Reaper was down Widowmaker started to open fire on Naruto only for an arrow to shatter her sniper rifle. That damned hawkeye had gotten in her way they were outmatched now it was time to retreat.

Cutting their losses Widowmaker activated her grappling hook and began to make her escape, reaper grabbed onto her and they ascended through another skylight. As they made their escape Naruto was climbing after them he was not going to let them get away his rage had taken over now.

As hawkeye watched them get away one thing crossed his mind today had been one hell of a day.


	7. An

Hey guys phoenix here sorry i havent been here to update the real problem I actually broke my back in early september and have been in rehab for by some act of god I fully regained the ability to move with out being any severe pain so Im happy bout that. Any who i ready to get back into Guardian plus a whole slew of marvel films came out to help me flush out more so hopefully Ill have a new chapter by end of the week thanks for being so relaxed with me

Yours Phoenix of Aura

P.s Another story is also in the works for you so look forward to that.


	8. Chapter 7

Rage, boiled through Naruto's veins his nails scraped across the concrete as he pursued the two assassins across the rooftops of NYC. These punks had tried to kill him and any poor souls who got in their way. Naruto was not going to take this lying down, oh no he was going to crush these people and find out the big question why?

Why had these two wanted to kill him? He had done nothing wrong, so why had they attacked him? Those two had put countless innocent lives at risk children, mothers, fathers, and for what all so that could get there hands on him why? The answers Naruto would soon get out of them even if he had to pound them into the goddamn ground!

"Get Back here you cowards!" Naruto roared at the pair of assassins.

Naruto chased them across rooftops his feet hammered across the blacktop roofs, his claws tore into metal as he grabbed a cooling vent ripping it out and hurling it at Reaper like a softball. The vent slammed into the reaper knocking him to the ground Reaper stood back up only to have a clawed hand strike his face dragging him into the roof. With such speed and ferocity the top of the building crumbled apart as Naruto dragged Reaper through the concrete and steel.

Widowmaker quickly turned around and opened fire to assist her fellow assassin, this was not going as planned the person who hired them to do this job did not tell them the target would put up this much of a fight. Switching to sniper form she unleashed several bullets into the back of the blonde. Hitting her target she witnesses the red cloak stop the bullets and melt them into nothing. A tail then quickly formed out of the bubbling mass as Naruto looked over his shoulder to his eyes now blood red and utterly demonic giving the women a feral grin he mouthed a few words to that actually put a trace amount of fear into her, Your next!

Naruto on all fours rushed at widowmaker with one thing on his mind kill, and that what he was going to do his dug into the ground and launched himself at her fully intent on clawing her throat he could almost taste the blood on his lips, exquisite.

He would have done it too had a shroud of black gas not envelop Naruto,

"Didn't i kill you already". Naruto spoke, Reaper laughed as he said with venom

"You can't kill what's already dead"!

A shotgun formed as Reaper pulled the trigger unleashing pellets at Naruto. Only for the cloak once again to protect him from the shrapnel in response Naruto lashed his claws out at Reaper as out of nowhere the black metal once again appeared on his arm and ripped into the mist.

As Reaper reformed, he joined Widowmaker pulling both his shotguns out and aiming them at our favorite blond glaring at him as it came to a standoff.

/drip, drip, drip/

What was that? Naruto looked at his hand to see something coat his hand, something that gave him an insane grin… it was blood, he could hurt them and as the old saying goes if it bleeds you can kill it. Reaper was impressed, to say the least, his abilities made him intangible yet this kid hurt him, this excited him someone worthy of his time finally he could go all out magnificent.

Returning to his stance on all fours Naruto was ready as the red cloak began to envelop him it formed into a sort of fox shape as long ears and tail reformed. The wind began to whip in all directions as once more naruto's claws dug into the ground, one thought burned its way it both sides Dies!

It was pure panic in the streets people believed some assassins had tried to kill the president, police were scrambling everywhere trying to maintain order amongst the chaos. The emergency services mobilized in order to help any injured, as several officers escorted people across streets a building exploded in a fireball, screams were heard everywhere. As firemen engaged the fire a figure jumped from the flames and crashed into the pavement below causing a decent crater to be formed.

All the people around the area stopped and stared at the hole only to jump back in alarm as a clawed hand emerged from it dragging itself out of the ground. It was as if a demon had escaped from hell as the blonde man emerged a boiling red aura wrapped around him, everyone was in shock several police officers sprinted over and raised their weapons at Naruto shouting at him to freeze.

He ignored them only to look back at the smoking building almost as if he was expecting something to come down. The officers gave another warning their guns cocked ready to put our blonde down.

"MOVE NOW" Naruto screamed as grenades rained down from the smoking building blowing everyone away a few cops were killed in the blast. Naruto roared at the flames now he was angry people were getting killed now he was killing these two.

Reaper emerged out of the flames in his wraith form the smoke drained out the flames almost as if he was feeding off it.

Naruto was struck with an idea as he saw the wannabe grim reaper swallowed the smoke

Once again on all fours, Naruto commanded the acid cloak began to boil the tar underneath him

"Perfect," thought our blonde hero now to set the trap.

"Hey, you Disturbed fanboy come and get me ya asshole I've to see New York rats that are tougher than you!" Naruto sprinted forward cocking his fist back ready to take this bastard's head off.

Reaper unloaded shotgun blast after blast into the charging blonde only to have the pellets dissolve into mush throwing the old guns down new ones digitally generated out of the darkness he aimed them only to see utter terror in front of him instead of the blonde boy that was his target Reaper came face to face with something unholy a massive snarling demonic fox with nine tails and snarling blood dripping from its fangs but the terror truly came when it spoke

"YOUR NEXT"

BAM!

Naruto's fist smashed into Reaper's face shattering his mask and sent flying only for Naruto to appear right behind deliver a lariat right to his back blasting him back. Reaper landed with a splat as he began to scream in pain as he landed in a trap, hot tar grasped and tore the skin off his face his eyes were bleeding.

Naruto skidded to a halt as he watched his assailant burn in the pit of tar, yeah that was sweet to see this asshole suffer maybe we the tar will rip the flesh from his skull.

Naruto felt his side hurt a little, he looked down to see a few stray shots hit him not many but it still hurt, the red cloak began to recede to heal the wound, Naruto knew he had to end this now.

Naruto began to walk over to his claws elongated and sharpened as black metal coated the claws.

"You have threatened the people and the well-being of myself and others I will not allow you to live but before I kill you who the hell sent you?"

BANG!

Squelch!

A bullet erupted through Naruto's throat blood spurted out, Naruto grasped at his throat wheezing for air the acidic cloak quickly moved to his neck and head in order to protect his head.

BANG!

Another bullet hit straight through the liver, Naruto collapsed to his knees trying to save his life essence from escaping, Shit Widowmaker how could he forget about her dammit! Naruto was beginning to lose consciousness not good.

"Sorry darling but never take your eyes off your opponent otherwise you give me the kill Magnifique." widowmaker looked down upon her fallen opponent.

"You would have made a wonder trophy, maybe even a better." widowmaker said in a sultry voice. "But now the game end sweet dreams." Widowmaker slammed her foot down on Naruto's temple knocking him out.

Portugal

"Wakey Wakey" a voice spoke. "Come now Whiskered One I wish to speak to the man who has been able to place fear into my lord even if it is just a tiny bit Hmm."

Naruto slowly began to regain consciousness he began to get up only to feel chains bound on his wrists and ankles.

" You know when I "Acquired" this lovely castle I had the entire thing restored blending both modern and antique design but one of the few things I left alone was this... the dungeon, Do you know why?"

Naruto looked into the darkness to see the most fruitcake psychopath he had ever seen a man wearing hot neon pink pants with purple stripes an open white button shirt and on his shoulders was a giant fluffy pink feather coat. When the man asked his question it was almost too easy to respond.

" To hide that ugly-ass thing you call a fashion statement."

The man gave off a hearty chuckle.

"Oh such a mouth on you that is very funny, you are a very funny guy. But no the reason I kept things the same here is because it is a reminder to me of life, you see when I was just a boy we... my family had everything we could have ever wanted, toys, money, candy, power….

But then one day my Father decided he did not like this way of living or as he said the way we were thinking. So we packed up and gave up everything, nothing but the clothes on our backs, and so we began living like RATS in the gutter.

You see at the time the nobility controlled everything and I do mean everything so the lower classes had to give up everything to the rich and if not they would have been thrown into the dungeon."

The flamingo dressed man gestured to cell they were in

"So then the word got out that we were nobility living amongst them so they decided to riot and put all their pathetic grief onto us they attacked us, killed my brother, raped my mother, and do you know what my father did he ran…. Like the coward that he was. I was all alone I had nothing everything was gone. Until one day I met him, my god, oh yes and this god gave me a gift would you like to know what this gift was it was…"

KNOCK-KNOCK

"It is open come in." our deluded maniac spoke. The door creaked open and in entered Reaper and Widowmaker both carrying something or rather someone.

"Let me go you, meanies!" Spoke Tommy

"Put me down you pig fucker!" Screamed Samantha

Reaper and Widow dragged the two over to an area over in the dungeon and locked them in chains.

"Mommy" Tommy tried to get to his mother but the chains held him in place tears poured down his face in terror.

"LET THEM GO!" Naruto screamed at Portuguese Peacock.

"Ahh, All in good time my friend all in good time Madam Widow did you bring me what I asked you to get?"

Widow returned to her client and gave him the object she was sent to retrieve a small box.

"Madam you are wonderful you and your associate has done me wonders. your rewards are just outside in the main hall I'm sure you two can see yourselves out."

A smirk beamed onto Widow's face another satisfied customer excellent and this one also hadn't stabbed them in the back yes today was a good day.

Both Widow and Reaper made their way out yes today was a good day to get paid… or so they thought.

SLICE

Two heads fell to the floor both the assassins didn't even know what killed them there bodies crumpled to the floor, blood flowed out there bodies like uncorked wine disgusting.

Samantha let out a scream in terror watching two people decapitated out of thin air. Doflamingo could smile yes such a beautiful reward...death.

"Now where were we." the crazed Doflamingo spoke with sadistic glee.

"I remember we were talking about the gift I had received yes such a wonderful gift it was and it is right here in this box allow me to show you Mr, Whiskers."

Doflamingo reached into the box and pulled out something Naruto would never expect, a small green gem. Doflamingo held the little rock above his head admiring it like it was the holy grail. What was so special about this hunk of rock?

"You Probably wondering what this little thing is well would you believe me if I told I am over 167 years old yes this little thing is the key to the control of all time in the entire universe is it not beautiful."

"Yeah, I believe it after all someone as old as you has to be absolute senile." Growled Naruto as he began to tug on the chains that bound him as soon as he was free he was going to crush this man's head in with a curb stomp.

"Yes such power is perfect don't you know it makes it perfect you know and it reminds me that all we ever do is clamor over each other to obtain power, and those who get that power use to control and enslave others, that is what we are going to do today whiskers."

"What do you mean?. Spoke Naruto with some amount of worry in his voice.

"It's simple those who have power decide other people's fates." Doflamingo motioned to his other two captives. "Choose one life the other well you probably can guess?" an evil smile grew across Doflamingo's face.

Naruto was in shock no way this psycho was really going through with this. But could he really do this?

"Naruto!" Our favorite blonde turned to see Samantha with tears in her eyes one look was all it took and he knew that Sam was a mother first and was willing to sacrifice her very life in order to protect the one any mother was willing to her very child.

"Samantha I.."

"Please Watch him for me please promise me."

Tears streaked down Naruto's face as it was beginning to register in his mind what was about to happen.

" I swear on it Sam I will never go back on it!"

"Well then Naruto make your choice, I am a very busy man," Doflamingo said with a bored look on his face.

"I...I choose Tommy." Doflamingo could only look on.

"Very well." Doflamingo then approached Tommy and removed the shackles Tommy sprinted to his mom crying he tried to hold onto her for dear life.

"Tommy it's gonna be ok sweetie go to naruto ok? You're a very brave boy and I love you so much."

Tommy could not say a word he did not want to let go of his mother he didn't understand but knew something was wrong, he was scared he didn't want to lose his mommy. Tommy turned to look at Naruto he had a sad face but he it was very stern.

"It's gonna be ok Tommy just comes here buddy I promise you," Naruto spoke softly in a hopeful but underneath it was a defeated tone.

Tommy didn't want to leave his mom but had no choice, so he looked to his mother one final time he gave her the biggest hug his tiny arms could give and slowly let go. As he made his way toward Naruto tears and boogers dripped down his face.

Naruto could only hang his head in shame, he had failed someone he truly felt a nothing but pain and grief grasp his body dragging him down. The shame was just too much to bear. He tried to ignore only everything around him but he could not because the sick laughter of something brought him back to reality it was Doflamingo he was laughing this enraged Naruto.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU SADISTIC FUCK!"

Laughter was replaced by mad cackling the flamingo was going absolutely berserk with laughter. When he finally regained composure he looked naruto straight in the eyes and spoke words that would completely shatter his soul.

Who said the one you had chosen gets to live?!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

SLICE!

Blood painted Naruto's face, a small body landed on the floor not moving. Naruto could not believe it a child laid dead at his feet and it was his fault. He had failed his promise.

Samantha went berserk kicking and screaming for son, yanking on her bindings her wrists began to bleed. She began cursing bloody murder at Doflamingo which caused his attention to turn to her.

"Oh shut up you ignorant sow"

SLICE

"SAMANTHA!"

Blood erupted from her chest as several wires pierced her body slamming her into the wall killing her instantly. Her body slowly fell to the floor, as it did her lifeless eyes stared directly into Naruto's.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"!

"YES, that is what I wanted to see the true agony on the one who has dared defy god ah this is perfect let me see it let me see your agony."

Doflamingo got face to face with Naruto looking to see true defeat on the boy oh how he wanted to savor this moment now all he'll do is reset time once again just to watch this all over again. However, instead of pain on his captive's face he saw unyielding rage.

BAM!

CRACK!

Naruto smashed his head right into Doflamingo's face breaking his nose, knocking him on his ass. The sudden attack caused the time stone to react sending a beam of energy right at the wall naruto was changed to.

The wall soon began to age and turn to dust releasing his chains. That was when hell broke loose, Naruto was on top of Doflamingo his fists smashing into his skull, again and again, Naruto struck him with such force that soon the black metal came and coated his fist to protect them from breaking, unlucky for Doflamingo this only added to the brutal beating.

Halfway through the beating Naruto had killed Doflamingo but he just kept punching his last punch crushed the skull in spraying brain matter everywhere but that did not stop him. Naruto just kept punching not stopping until he began to punch wet chunks of bone meat into the floor.

When Naruto eventually stopped he had looked at what he had done, he didn't care he was too numb to feel anything right now all he wanted was to curl up into a ball and die, He had failed them Tommy and Samantha Oh god.

Naruto began to break down how could this have happened to such good people. This should never have happened, all he could do right now was cry until it stopped hurting.

As the tears flowed out something blurred in front of Naruto's face a green glow had begun to shine from Doflamingo's hand. It was the Time Stone

That's right this little gem the psycho said could control the time the bastard was probably going to make him watch their deaths over and over.

Our distraught blonde soon reached his and out and took the time stone from the clutches of the now dead enemy. He held the little gem in front of him all the pain and grief was getting to him.

"So you control time huh?"

No answer

"Well come on then? Take me Back"

Nothing

"GOD DAMMIT TAKE ME BACK!"

Green energy soon surged out blinding our hero and a mere moment he was gone. The sands of time had begun to reverse when they would stop no one would know.


End file.
